


Quelques mots d'amour

by Maya_Ccie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fanfiction de fanfiction, Feuilleton, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, On change l'histoire, On imagine leur vie, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Petits mots d'amour, Petits mots d'amour de James à Lily, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romance, Réécriture, poème
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ccie/pseuds/Maya_Ccie
Summary: Emmy et Laila sont deux amies en quatrième année à Gryffondor, romantiques et passionnées de lecture. Elles découvrent un jour un vieux livre, recueil de poèmes de James pour Lily. Conquises, elles décident d'écrire l'histoire d'amour entre ces deux personnages.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Quelques mots d'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petits mots d'amour de James à Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661057) by Lalina15. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
> Avant de vous laisser lire l'OS, quelques explications sont nécessaires.
> 
> Cet OS a été écrit pour la 124ème nuit du Fof (lien sur mon profil, mais pouvez aussi m'envoyer un MP si vous avez des questions). Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème "Fanfiction" En gros, il fallait mettre en scène des personnages écrivant une fanfiction, écrire une fanfic sur un de nos vieilles fanfic... ou après n'importe quoi en fait
> 
> C'est là que mon cerveau s'est emballé. Comme je l'explique sur mon profil, j'ai longtemps écrit avec mes deux sœurs, sous le pseudo Lalina15. L'une de nos histoires s'appelait Petits mots d'amour de James à Lily et montrait les tentatives de séduction de James (principalement sous forme de poèmes) sous les commentaires de ses amis.  
> Pour cet OS, je suis donc allé repiocher dans ces vieux poèmes. Vous n'avez pas du tout besoin d'avoir lu l'histoire originale pour comprendre le chapitre (mais le lien est juste au-dessus normalement si ça vous intéresse).
> 
> Disclaimer : La bêtise est universelle. Harry Potter est à JKR. Les poèmes sont, comme dit plus haut, à Lalina15. Laila et Emmy sont ma création. Le titre vient de la chanson de Berger (qui mourrait sûrement une deuxième fois en la voyant associée à de telles âneries).

**Quelques mots d'amour**

.

« Emmyyyyyyyy ! Viens vite ! »

Le hurlement retentit dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor en provenance des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Emmy Carpenter, qui était visiblement la personne concernée par ce cri, sursauta violemment tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Elle poussa un long soupir fatigué, ferma son livre de sortilège et se leva au moment où son ami Laila Hawk, auteur de ce hurlement, arrivait en courant dans la Salle commune.

« Emmy ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans vite ? Dépêche-toi !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive »

Les deux amies quittèrent donc la Salle commune et prirent les escaliers menant à leur dortoir, Laila sautillant d'excitation et d'impatience.

« J'ai fait une découverte géniale ! J'étais en train de faire le ménage dans le dortoir et…

\- Louche, tu faisais encore le ménage ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter qu'il y a les elfes de maison pour ça ?

\- D'abord : arrête de m'appeler comme ça et ensuite, on en a déjà parler : les elfes ne font pas le ménage comme il faut. Ils ne soulèvent jamais les bougies dans les chandeliers pour enlever la poussière, n'astiquent pas les poignées de portes et visiblement ne font pas la poussière dans le faux plafond puisque j'y ai trouvé un livre !

\- Tu as lavé le faux plafond ?!

\- Et il en avait bien besoin figure-toi ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise d'asthme tellement il y avait de saletés… mais ce n'est pas la question, il y avait un recueil de poèmes caché dedans !

\- Un recueil de poèmes ? Oooooooh ! s'excita soudainement Emmy, les yeux brillants. Est-ce que ce sont des poèmes d'amour ? »

En guise de réponse, son amie se contenta de lui offrir un immense sourire et d'ouvrir théâtralement la porte de leur dortoir dans lequel Emmy se précipita pour se jeter sur le livre que Laila avait posé sur son lit. Le livre en question était un épais volume avec belle couverture ouvragée en cuir, d'apparence assez ancien (la jeune fille nota tout de même que malgré « l'urgence » de la situation, son amie avait tout de même pris le temps d'épousseter le recueil, car il ne comportait pas la moindre trace d'un grain de poussière malgré son long séjour dans le plafond). A côté d'elle, Laila trépignait d'impatience.

« Ouvre-le, ouvre-le ! »

Ce qu'elle fit, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, les pages du livre étaient extrêmement douces et dégageaient cette odeur enivrante qu'ont les vieux livres. Sur la première page, il était inscrit, dans une écriture très élégante à la calligraphie impeccable _« Petits mots d'amour de James à Lily »_ le tout agrémenté de quelques dessins de fleurs, de vifs d'or, de bonbons et étrangement de carottes.

« Awwwww, soupira rêveusement Emmy, c'est si romantique !

\- Tu as vu, et regarde l'intérieur ! »

Les deux amis tournèrent rapidement les pages, l'épais volume était rempli de poèmes, dont les parchemins sur lesquels ils étaient écrits avaient été soigneusement collés, le tout agrémenté de la date du poème et parfois d'un commentaire, sûrement ajouté par Lily, et parfois d'un dessin.

« C'est vraiment trop mignon ! Elle a gardé tous les poèmes qu'il lui a envoyé.

-Je sais, c'est siiiiii adorable ! »

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice. Laila était petite, blonde aux yeux très clairs, légèrement misanthrope, extrêmement maniaque et complètement allergique aux études tandis que son amie était grande et élancée, brune avec des cheveux tout bouclés, des profonds yeux marrons pétillants, très extravertie, sociable et studieuse… En apparence, elles étaient assez opposées mais avait assez vite été rapproché par leur caractère enflammé et leur amour pour la lecture… particulièrement de roman à l'eau de rose. La découverte d'un recueil de poèmes d'amour, pour elles, c'était un peu Noël avant l'heure.

Reportant à nouveau leur attention sur le recueil en question, Emmy retourna aux premières pages et lut à voix haute le premier poème :

> _Lily tes yeux verts concombre,_
> 
> _Me plongent dans la pénombre_
> 
> _Car tu me refuses ton cœur,_
> 
> _Et m'interdit le bonheur._
> 
> _Lily, tes cheveux carotte_
> 
> _Ne te donnent pas l'air idiote._
> 
> _Peut-être un peu sotte ?_
> 
> _Mais cela te va si bien, petite marmotte !_
> 
> _Lily, j'aimerais embrasser tes lèvres cerise,_
> 
> _Chaque jour à ma guise._
> 
> _Tu es mon centre de gravité,_
> 
> _Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

« Il est super bizarre ce poème ? Et puis ils s'aimaient ou pas, s'il dit qu'elle lui refuse son cœur ? Mais en même temps, il la demande en mariage ?

\- Attends, ce n'est pas fini, regarde juste en dessous il y a un autre poème, mais elle a rajouté en commentaire qu'il venait d'un certain Remus.

\- C'est qui ce Remus ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais lis le poème ! »

> _Sais-tu que tu as en toi Lily_
> 
> _Le goût qui manque à ma vie._
> 
> _Tes yeux couleurs concombre_
> 
> _Font sortir de mon cœur,_
> 
> _L'amertume sombre,_
> 
> _L'ennui, la haine et la rancœur…_
> 
> _Des tes cheveux couleurs carotte_
> 
> _Je tire la joie de rêver_
> 
> _D'une vie un peu moins sotte,_
> 
> _De chaque jour un peu plus t'aimer._
> 
> _De tes lèvres cerise,_
> 
> _Je tire l'envie d'une bise,_
> 
> _L'envie d'un doux baiser_
> 
> _Que la princesse a donné._
> 
> _Lily, tu as mis dans mon cœur_
> 
> _Des épices et de la douceur_
> 
> _Tu as mis aujourd'hui_
> 
> _Un peu de sel dans ma vie._
> 
> _Juste une chose que j'ai oubliée :_
> 
> _Lily tu es à croquer._

« Awwwwww, soupira à nouveau la brunette. Il est magnifique ce poème, bien plus beau que celui de James. Même si les comparaisons à des légumes restent bizarres.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais ce recueil s'appelle _« Petits mots d'amour de James à Lily »_ pas de Remus à Lily. Du coup, même s'il écrivait des poèmes bizarres, je pense qu'elle était follement amoureuse de James.

\- Tu as raison, mais ça m'intrigue tant, qui c'est alors ce Remus ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Lily a laissé le recueil à Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils la comparent à des légumes, peut-être qu'elle était passionnée par les carottes et les concombres ?

\- Justement, s'écria Laila. Moi aussi je hyper intriguée, mais j'ai une idée ! Dans ta _Gazette de Poudlard_ , tu viens de finir ton feuilleton _Amours impossibles_ c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, je poste l'épilogue dans le numéro de cette semaine. Il faut maintenant que je trouve un nouveau feuilleton.

\- C'est ça mon idée ! Et si on inventait l'histoire de James et Lily ? Chaque semaine on prendrait un poème de ce recueil et on raconterait son histoire !

\- Je t'adore ! Ma petite Louche tu es géniale !

\- Je sais »

Surexcitée, les deux amies s'attelèrent immédiatement à la rédaction de leur histoire, après avoir rapidement feuilleté le recueil pour lire quelques poèmes de plus et se faire une meilleure idée du caractère des personnages et peut-être récolter quelques indices sur leurs relations. Plongée dans leur travail, elles faillirent en oublier le repas du soir et Emmy, toutes ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Leurs compagnes de dortoir les obligèrent à s'arrêter le soir pour dormir, mais au bout de seulement deux jours de travail, leur premier chapitre était écrit et corrigé. C'est ainsi que la semaine suivante, en dernière page de la _Gazette de Poudlard_ les étudiants et les professeurs purent découvrir le feuilleton suivant :

* * *

_**Quelques mots d'amour** _

_Inspiré d'une histoire vraie – Un roman par Laila Hawk et Emmy Carpenter_

* * *

_Dangereux_ _ dilemme _

_Lily était une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Elle avait une silhouette longue et élancée, des longs cheveux de feu, encadrant un visage aux traits harmonieux et raffinés, illuminé par deux grands yeux verts très doux et pensifs. D'un caractère agréable et rêveur, c'était une jeune femme plutôt timide et effacée d'une grande élégance. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi timide et généreuse, elle aurait été un bourreau des cœurs, un seul de ses regards profonds pouvait faire chavirer. Au moment où notre histoire commence, Lily était en cinquième année à Poudlard, elle faisait partie de la maison Gryffondor où elle était très appréciée mais avec peu de vrais amis du fait de sa timidité. Elle avait également plusieurs amis dans la maison de Serpentard, principalement des connaissances de son enfance. En effet Lily était issue d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur. Ses résultats dans ses études étaient plutôt corrects, mais souffraient énormément de son manque d'attention, particulièrement en potion où sa grande maladresse provoquait souvent des catastrophes. Elle était néanmoins particulièrement douée en botanique et en Soin aux créatures magiques, du fait de sa grande passion pour la faune et la flore. Elle était une véritable amoureuse de la nature, et notamment des légumes, particulièrement et étrangement des carottes et des concombres._

_Avec de pareilles qualités, il était étonnant de constater que Lily était encore célibataire. L'explication était en fait plutôt simple, malgré toutes ses qualités peu de gens remarquait la jeune fille, ils étaient plutôt attirés par des caractères plus brillants. Néanmoins, notre héroïne avait tout de même deux admirateurs depuis longtemps, mais que dans sa naïveté, elle n'avait pas du tout remarqué._

_Le premier était Remus. Également en cinquième année à Gryffondor, playboy reconnu, également issu d'une riche famille de Sang-Pur, il avait tout pour plaire. Grand, athlétique, le teint légèrement hâlé, des cheveux dorés et des yeux céruléens qui faisaient fondre les cœurs, il était le Dom Juan de Poudlard. Il était néanmoins bien trop gentil pour profiter de son charme et ignorait les jeunes filles qui papillonnaient autour de lui, faisant entendre à tout le monde qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre en couple, préférant la liberté de son célibat. La vraie raison qu'il gardait secrète était qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Lily depuis des années. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient un peu rapprochés au cours des années, rapprochement très apprécié par leur parents qui voyaient là un moyen d'unir leur deux familles. Les deux jeunes gens étaient désormais amis, Lily appréciait l'humour et le bagou de Remus tandis que ce dernier craquait complètement pour sa douceur et sa simplicité. Après cinq ans à soupirer dans son coin, il commençait à se dire qu'il avait enfin sa chance et il se décida à déclarer sa flamme à la belle. Connaissant son caractère romantique, et son admiration pour la nature, il se décida à lui écrire un poème en utilisant des comparaisons qui lui plairait._

_Il s'isola dans un coin caché de la bibliothèque, utilisa énormément de brouillons avortés et fit couler beaucoup d'encre, jusqu'à arriver au poème qu'il voulait et qu'il lui envoya rapidement._

_La jeune femme était tranquillement installée dans son lit en train de relire pour la dixième fois_ _ Emma Bovary _ _, lorsque le hibou de Remus toqua à la fenêtre. Elle découvrit le poème suivant :_

_**Sais-tu que tu as en toi Lily** _

_**Le goût qui manque à ma vie ?** _

_**Tes yeux couleurs concombre** _

_**Font sortir de mon cœur,** _

_**L'amertume sombre,** _

_**L'ennui, la haine et la rancœur…** _

_**Des tes cheveux couleurs carotte** _

_**Je tire la joie de rêver** _

_**D'une vie un peu moins sotte,** _

_**De chaque jour un peu plus t'aimer.** _

_**De tes lèvres cerise,** _

_**Je tire l'envie d'une bise,** _

_**L'envie d'un doux baiser** _

_**Que la princesse a donné.** _

_**Lily, tu as mis dans mon cœur** _

_**Des épices et de la douceur** _

_**Tu as mis aujourd'hui** _

_**Un peu de sel dans ma vie.** _

_**Juste une chose que j'ai oubliée :** _

_**Lily tu es à croquer.** _

_Lorsque l'on est aussi romantique que la rouquine et que l'on reçoit un aussi beau poème de la part de son meilleur ami, on a normalement beaucoup de raison d'être heureuse. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Lily. Il se trouve qu'elle avait reçu une autre déclaration d'amour aujourd'hui, et c'est ici qu'intervient son deuxième admirateur dont nous parlions plus tôt._

_Il s'agissait de James, meilleur ami de Remus, également en cinquième année chez les lions. Très différent de son ami, il était physiquement plutôt quelconque, de taille moyenne, des cheveux d'un brun terne, les yeux marrons. Il avait un caractère étrange, un peu décalé, un peu perdu dans la société. Il était doté d'un humour assez bizarre, mélange de sarcasme et de blagues que personne ne comprenaient. Il n'était pas très bon en classe, étant bien trop inattentif et trop amateur d'expériences bizarres, venant d'une famille Moldue il découvrait tout du monde de la magie et malheureusement essayait bien trop souvent de faire les découvertes lui-même. Tout comme Lily il était particulièrement nul en potion, qu'il aurait largement préféré remplacer par des cours de cuisine. La seule chose vraiment remarquable chez lui, qui lui valait l'admiration de ses camarades était son talent au Quidditch où il était un Poursuiveur brillant._

_Toujours est-il que James était lui aussi fou amoureux de la rouquine depuis sa première année, petit Né-Moldu perdu dans cette école, elle l'avait souvent aidé à prendre ses repères et l'avait entouré d'une attention presque maternelle. James l'avait immédiatement admirée, mais trop timide pour lui l'avouer, il s'était contenté de l'observer de loin, osant rarement lui adresser la parole. La jeune femme qui appréciait beaucoup l'originalité et le détachement du garçon l'avait néanmoins laissé prendre ses distances, trop craintive également pour faire le premier pas. Elle se contentait de l'admirer de loin, particulièrement impressionnée par ses exploits au Quidditch, elle ne ratait jamais un seul de ses matchs._

_Alors pourquoi James se décidait-il enfin à lui avouer son amour et à lui envoyer des poèmes ? Tout simplement parce que la Grande-Bretagne commençait à être agitée par les troubles causés par Voldemort, le jeune homme de part ses origines s'était simplement dit que la vie était trop courte et qu'il était temps qu'il tente sa chance. Il s'était donc jeté à l'eau et avait donc décidé d'envoyer le poème suivant à sa bien-aimée, poème très représentatif de son caractère… particulier :_

_**Lily tes yeux verts concombre,** _

_**Me plongent dans la pénombre** _

_**Car tu me refuses ton cœur,** _

_**Et m'interdit le bonheur.** _

_**.** _

_**Lily, tes cheveux carotte** _

_**Ne te donnent pas l'air idiote.** _

_**Peut-être un peu sotte ?** _

_**Mais cela te va si bien, petite marmotte !** _

_**.** _

_**Lily, j'aimerais embrasser tes lèvres cerise,** _

_**Chaque jour à ma guise.** _

_**Tu es mon centre de gravité,** _

_**Veux-tu m'épouser ?** _

_Ce poème avait plongé Lily dans des émotions très différentes. Son cœur avait fondu, malgré l'apparente bizarrerie du poème, mais c'était ce qu'elle appréciait chez James. Elle était si heureuse d'apprendre qu'il l'aimait, elle n'avait osé en rêver… et elle était en même temps désespérée. Ses parents n'accepteraient jamais qu'elle fréquente une jeune homme d'origine Moldue._

_Cette deuxième déclaration de la part de Remus fut la goutte d'eau en trop, qui la plongea vraiment dans un désespoir profond. Remus était un ami très précieux, qu'elle appréciait énormément, ses parents l'adorait et leurs deux familles rêvaient de les voir s'épouser. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Et elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Ni détruire l'amitié entre James et Remus._

_Il aurait été tellement plus simple pour elle d'aimer Remus. Mais non, son cœur appartenait à James. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ?_

_Suite la semaine prochaine… »_

_._

Ce premier épisode eut énormément de succès, particulièrement dans le corps enseignant. Pomona Chourave profita d'une pause pour aller voir son ami Minerva dans son bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la _Gazette_ à la main.

« Minerva, avez-vous lu le feuilleton de cette semaine ?

\- Bien sûr que non Pomona, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela.

\- Tenez, je pense que vous allez bien rire. »

La directrice s'esclaffa effectivement de nombreuses fois en lisant cette histoire. James avait suffisamment récité des poèmes dans la Grande Salle pour qu'elle reconnaisse immédiatement son style.

« C'est probablement la meilleure histoire que j'ai jamais lue ! Vous l'avez montrée à Filius et Horace j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr, nous avons eu le plus grand mal à empêcher Horace d'aller les voir pour les informer que Lily était la meilleure élève qu'il ait jamais eu en potion.

\- Elles ont tout de même eu un point de juste et c'est remarquable : James a toujours milité pour que l'on remplace les cours de potion par de la cuisine.

\- Enfin tout de même, Lily douce et rêveuse, folle amoureuse de James… j'en ris encore. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée.
> 
> En fait, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS, et je me suis déjà un peu attachée à Laila et Emmy, du coup je pense que je vais vraiment continuer cette histoire. Vous seriez intéressés par une suite ?
> 
> Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.
> 
> Des bisous et de l'amour !


End file.
